1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supplying domiciliary and ambulatory oxygen.
2. Related Art
There are numerous ways of offering gaseous oxygen in the context of oxygen therapy treatment. One known option is to provide a reserve of liquid oxygen at the home of the patient and to which the patient is connected when he remains stationed at home, the reserve allowing him to fill a portable tank that the patient can carry with him as he moves around. This solution does, however, present logistic and distribution problems related to the supplying of the reserve of liquid oxygen.
In order to get around this problem with distributing the liquid oxygen, another option is to produce pressurized gaseous oxygen in the home from a concentrator. This solution does, however, require the oxygen to be compressed to a high pressure level, thus increasing the risks to the user. Furthermore, this system generally has low autonomy and because of its weight is ill-suited to moving around.
Another option proposes the use of a portable concentrator. However, this type of system is then dependent on a power supply (battery) and its operation is somewhat unsatisfactory on account, in particular: of its poor robustness, its noisy operation, and its significant weight.
Another proposed solution is to produce liquid oxygen in the patient's home using a concentrator coupled to a liquefier. However, solutions of this type are generally very complicated and ergonomically unsatisfactory (because numerous connection and disconnection operations are needed according to the type of use).
Document WO 99/11989 describes, for example, a fixed oxygen supply device comprising a concentrator, a liquefier and a portable reserve, the patient being connected to the liquefier in his home but connected to the portable reserve when out and about.